Cimmeria's Charm
by PrettyLittleCatxx
Summary: Aria Montgomery's parents were both mysteriously murdered. It was covered up as an accident, but Aria knows that it wasn't, and she is willing to do anything to find out the truth. She investigates her old house Cimmeria, and uncovers the truth. She ends up in grave danger. When events become too dangerous, the unthinkable happens. Will she make it through alive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

 **START OF FLASHBACK**

A scream. A desperate, high pitched scream filled the air. Pleading for help. Aria ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the disturbing noise. She was not prepared for the horrific sight, as she burst into her parent's room. Blood. There was so much blood. A cry caught in Aria's throat, and it took her a while to realise that tears were streaking down her pale face. Sobbing, her legs gave way under her and she collapsed to the floor. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Alison caught sight of Allie through her glistening tears. Her shaking hands were covered in bright red, sticky blood. She was standing as still as a statue, whilst Allie sobbed on the cold, hard floor. The horror was overwhelming. Dead. They were both dead. Blood was gushing out of the stab wounds in their chests. Their faces were ghostly pale, and their bodies were limb. Lifeless. Dead. Her parents were both dead. And they were never coming back.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **Aria POV:**

Gasping, I shot out of my slowly suffocating bed. I was drenched in sweat. My breathing came in short, ragged gasps. It was that dream, again. I had been having it ever since that fateful night. The night my parents died. When they were murdered. No one believed me. They all thought that I was in shock, that I am crazy. Insane. But I know what I saw. And what I saw was my parents being murdered, by unseen murderer. I know that it wasn't suicide like everyone reassures me. I know the truth about what happened. Because I was there...and I saw everything. Before I go on any further with my story, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Aria Montgomery, and I am 16 years old. I'm not crazy like everyone accuses. I'm not troubled. I have just had the worst years of my life. You would be crazy too, if you have experienced you parents murder. They did not commit suicide. Why would they? They were amazing, lovely parents. They were fun and always happy. And they were killed. All their future was taken away from them. And I plan to find out why. There is nothing special about me. I am very short and extremely skinny, with little, spindly legs. I have dark brown, wavy and shoulder length hair. My eyes are a dazzling hazel. I always wear: black leggings; plain tank tops; black leather jackets and boots. In addition, I am always in trouble, plus I am very mischievous and also adventurous (though I think I am just curious). So that's all you need to know about my life. Now we can get on with the story. The story that changed my life dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

 **Aria POV:**

I had a plan. A crazy, stupid plan that probably won't work- but it's a plan nonetheless. I was going to investigate Cimmeria's history, so I could find out the truth. The truth about my parent's murders. And nothing could stop me. Reluctantly, I stumbled over to my stylish computer. I warily plonked down and logged on. My mind kept reassuring me that I was doing the right thing. However, my common sense argued against my idiotic plan. Like always, my mind was victorious and my common sense lost. Quickly, I typed in "Cimmeria house history". My eyes scanned the results. Nervously, I clicked the first option. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. I scanned the information and gasped in surprise.

"Cimmeria Academy was founded in 1912 by Charlotte DiLaurentis. It was a privileged boarding school for the rich and powerful. In 1972, the school was unfortunately destroyed by a destructive fire. The school was set alight by Ian Thomas- Charlotte's stepbrother- due to the fact that she inherited their dad's money to build Cimmeria. Ten years later, Cimmeria's ruins were rebuilt as a house that the Montgomery family lived in. Strangely, all that survived the dreadful fire was a charm called the Cimmeria Charm. Ian- among many others- perished in the fire. Cimmeria house was the home of Rachel and Sylvain Montgomery, the couple who sadly committed suicide in January 2012. Cimmeria house is a mystery, and has remained unsolved."

I gulped. My breaths came in desperate gulps. My vision blurred. Panicking, I held my heavy head in my sweaty hands. I now know the history of Cimmeria, and I knew that I had to solve the mystery. The mystery that killed my parents. I had to find the charm, and I had to end what had already started. So I decided to do what every unstable and troubled teenager would do. I went to the place that it all started, and where it will all hopefully end. I went to Cimmeria, at night, and alone. (I must have had a death wish).


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Freezing air slapped me in the face and whipped my hair. Darkness surrounded and engulfed me. Leafless trees stood tall and proud, like soldiers striped of their glory. Their branches looked like dead limbs trying to entwine their bony fingers in my hair. In the starry sky, the moon glowed eerily. My thoughts rushed through my head. Hesitantly, I took one small step towards Cimmeria. Towards the unknown. Cimmeria hadn't changed a bit. It looked exactly the same as it did 3 years ago. I continued to creep through the eerie forest. Suddenly, I came to a halt. I hadn't realised how close to Cimmeria I was. Consequently, I was shocked as my eyes gazed upwards at Commedia, at my old home.

My eyes widened in surprise. Cimmeria might have looked the same as it did 3 years ago, nevertheless it felt different. Deserted. Mysterious. Above all, evil. Cimmeria stood tall and grand, whilst a long time ago it would have looked beautiful and royal. Now, however, it looked like something out of a horror movie. Long, arched windows were cracked and smashed. Aged bricks crumbled. Ancient turrets looked weak and demolished. Moreover, the whole building looked like it would crash and perish. It didn't look safe. But that never stopped me before, and it won't stop me now. Cautiously, I crept towards the rotted door, which was splintering and falling apart. Warily, I held my shaking hand on the doorknob. I knew there was no going back now. So I twisted the doorknob. After my hand fell back to my side, the sound of rusty hinges grinding, due to the pressure, floated through the silent night. I let out a sigh of relief as the door creaked open. There was no going back as I leapt through the doorway. I took a death breath and did the most craziest thing I had ever done. I slammed the door behind me.

Darkness trapped me as I blindly stumbled forward. Light. I needed light. That was when a thought struck me. My phone, I had a torch on my phone. As quick as a cheetah, I yanked my phone out of my square pocket. Seconds after I switched it on, light began to descend and fought with the darkness. Eventually, it won, and I could take in my surroundings. To say the least, it blew me away.

Dust. There was so much dust. I sneezed as my eyes stung and began to water. Through bright red eyes, I could see where I was. Paint peeled of the walls and the rotten wooden floorboards squeaked under my weight. A broken and discarded chandelier lay forgotten on the ancient floorboards. Pictures hung precariously on the walls, though most of the colours had faded and swirled together. All I could smell was mould that clung to the walls. I could taste the overpowering taste of dust. All was silent as I nervously tiptoed towards the disintegrating staircase. By now, the banisters had crumbled with age, and they laid in heaps on the ground. I trailed my fingers along the damp walls. I could feel you hollowness of the walls. Taking a shaky breath, I descended my way carefully upwards. Towards the one place I knew I would find answers. Towards the one place I dreaded to enter. Towards my parents room. Where they we're murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Dust clogged my lungs, causing me to hunch over coughing. When the choking had finally subsided, I forced my eyes to open; to investigate the crime scene. I tightly gripped the door handle and before I decided against it- I forced the door open forcefully- sweat dripping down my forehead as I heard the door crash into the wall. A cry caught in my throat as I urged myself to enter. The last time I was here; my parents had been murdered. It was the night my life changed dramatically. And tonight I was going to investigate why it had ever happened.

My vision had started to gradually blur. My breathing cam in desperate gulps. My hands were covered in sweat and were shaking wildly. Unwanted tears rolled down my drained cheeks. I knew that I was seconds away from a panic attack. I also knew that Cimmeria was the last place I wanted to pass out. As a result, I did what Ezra told me to do, whenever I had a panic attack. I took in a massive, deep breath and tried to remember happy thoughts. Eventually, my wheezing subsided and I could finally breathe again. My vision began to clear and my body temperature regulated. I sighed in relief and returned my attention to the mission at hand.

Frantically, I swept the godforsaken room for anything unusual that could be a clue related to my parent's murders. As calmly as I could manage, I scanned the ancient room, whilst noticing everything that had stayed the same after 3 years of being abandoned. The once silky red duvet hugged the large king-sized bed that sat in the middle of the deserted room. Velvet curtains with gaping holes lay forgotten on the floor. Clothes were strewn on the scratchy carpet. All of the wardrobe was covered in scratches. Overall, the whole room looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Tears sprang to my eyes as I smelt the sickly sweet smell of the perfume that my mum always wore. I could also smell a strong smell of panic and fear.

After half an hour of searching, I finally found something suspicious. Something impossible. My eyes widened in shock as I clambered under the bed. As I hunted under the spacious bed, I found something hidden among the cobwebs. Spluttering, I dragged out a small cardboard box. Sitting patiently on the itchy carpet, I held my breath as I prised open the lid. I couldn't hide my surprise as I stared at what was hidden inside the tissue paper. I instantly recognised it.

The Cimmeria Charm.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Groggily, I slowly prised open my eyelids. Automatically, I smacked a lethargic hand on my alarm clock. Confused, I steadily sat up and groaned. It was 6:30pm. I realised then that I hadn't even set an alarm. My memories of last night came flooding back to me. I remember everything. Cimmeria. My parent's room. The charm. Realisation hit me as hard as a hammer. Hesitantly, I reached out until my fingers gripped around the charm. It was beautiful. It was a tiny bright blue crystal entwined with golden metal. It looked like something a queen should be wearing. Not something that had been around since before 1912 and that was centuries old. Amazingly, it was perfectly preserved. The metal was shining and gleaming, while the crystal glittered and sparkled. At the same time, it felt mysterious. It felt evil. All of a sudden, a little ginger whirlwind came dashing into my room. I was in such a deep thought that I didn't even notice Amelia until she was squirming happily on my lap.

"Aria! You're awake! Alison says that I can wake you up, and she looks mad." Amelia informed me excitedly.

"Heya Amy. Have you had a good day?" I questioned, whilst rubbing exhaustion from my eyes and shoving the charm into my pocket.

Amelia joyfully nodded, resulting in me smiling slightly to myself. I absolutely adore my little sister. In return, she loved me and looked up to me. Amelia was smaller than the average 7 year old. She had long ginger hair that was kept in tight ringlets, and was always held in place with a colourful bow. She has sparkling blue eyes and always wears bright floral dresses with petite sandals. She is cheerful, nevertheless she easily gets scared.

"Aria Maria Montgomery! Get your butt out of bed!" Alison yelled at the top of her voice.

I winced. She did not sound happy. Great. I was in big trouble and I would probably be grounded for at least a year. I guess she found out that I had snuck out last night. She was not pleased. Furiously, Alison stormed into my messy room, followed closely by an anxious looking Carter. Alison- who was my 21 year old sister- and Carter (who was Alison's fiancé), owned the flat that we all shared. Amelia and I had moved in with them after out parent's murder. None of us could continue to live there. Not after everything that had happened. So instead, Alison and Zach had welcomed us to Gallagher with open arms. We had lived here ever since.

Alison was silently shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Her green eyes were filled with rage; but she was still my older sister that I knew would do anything for Amelia and I safe. She had straight, chestnut brown hair that she kept in a neat bun on top of her head. Like today, she always wears smart skirts and frilly blouses. Astoundingly, she always wore heels, even when we weren't doing anything. Alison is caring and very protective. She is like a mum to me. On the other hand, she can also be quite strict and is scary when she is mad. Like now.

Behind her, Carter was staring at me with a worried expression. Even he got frightened of Alison sometimes. Alison and Carter had been engaged for 4 years. They were due to get married next July. Amelia and I were going to be forced into frilly bridesmaid dresses, and unlike Amelia, I was not pleased. I actually like Carter and we get along really well. He has thick black hair and bright blue eyes. Even though he is quite short, he is muscular and athletic. He dresses similarly like Alison- vey professionally. He wears jeans with smart shirts. Overall, he is kind and also nervous. Like now.

"Aria! Are you even listening? I was talking to you. Now tell me where you were last night, and tell me the truth." Alison shrieked at me at the top of her lungs.

"I was out with Ezra and the girls. It got late so I stayed over. Sorry I forgot to tell you." I lied, shrugging my shoulders and trying my best to look sorry and not guilty.

Alison's face immediately softened as she drunk in my lies. She gave me the whole parent lecture about not doing it again and to tell her where I was. I continued to look sheepish and I failed to stifle a yawn. My cheeks burned a bright red and my eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment. Thankfully, I was saved by the sudden buzzing and vibrating of my phone. I let out a silent sigh of relief as I sluggishly reached out and grabbed my phone. Awkwardly, I scrolled through my messages until I found the new text from Spencer, Hanna and Emily:

"Hey Aria, can you come over tonight? We need to talk to you. Love Spence, Han and Em xx"

My eyes scanned through the message and after I had finished, I forced them to look at Alison. She was curiously staring at me. I bit my lip and thought hard about the message. What was so important? Was something wrong? Sighing in frustration and stress, I raked a hand through my knotty hair.

"Hey Ali, please can I go and see Ezra and the girls? I promise I have learnt my lesson." I begged, smiling sweetly and innocently at Alison.

In response, Alison's eyebrows furrowed in thought. She was obviously thinking hard about what to say back to me. Unfortunately, she gave me the answer I was dreading.

"Aria, look, I'm sorry, but you're grounded. You can see them at the weekend. We will leave you to think over you behaviour. Now, I don't want you sneaking out. Understood?" She ordered, looking stern and sorry at the same time. Depressed, I nodded my head in understanding. After giving Amelia a short hug, everyone retreated and left me alone with my thoughts. They were all probably feeling guilty about me being grounded and not being able to see Ezra and the girls. Little did they know, I never really listened. I preferred to do what I wanted, even if it meant getting into bigger trouble. So that is why I silently crept towards my open window. Without a second thought, I leaped through the breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

 **Aria POV:**

"Aria! You're here!" Spencer screeched, as she sprinted towards me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, suffocating me.

"Yes, Spencer, I'm here. Now can I please breathe?" I pleaded, as she loosened her deadly grip. "What was so urgent anyway? I kind of broke a lot of rules to get here."

"We will tell you later, it won't for you to wait. Now do I get a hug?" Ezra joked, holding his arms wide open.

Sighing in despair, I fell into his open arms and breathed in his wonderful and familiar scent.

"Guys get a room! We all know you love each other, but seriously?" Hanna complained.

"Hanna stop! They are fine, and totally adorable!" Emily defended.

Grinning with joy, I released myself from his grip and I stood dazed, studying my closest friends. And a few of the only people I could trust. They were both there when I needed them the most and they made me happy. Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were my best friends, since we started pre-school.  
Spencer was slim and curvy, with chestnut brown hair that gleamed in sunlight. She was extremely tall and had green eyes. Like now, she always wore tight skinny jeans with long flowing tops and pumps. She wears curved glasses and is extremely intelligent and sensible. However, she was also really kind and friendly, as well as caring.

Hanna was slim too, with golden blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders. She was average height with blue eyes. She was very fashionable and always wore trendy clothes, such as tight tops and skinny jeans. She was sarcastic and witty, and spoke her mind. Also, she is very loud and not very intelligent.

Emily was athletic with silky black hair that shone. She was average height with brown eyes. She was very sporty and so wore casual clothes such as jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. She was kind and caring, and was shy and sweet. She was also loyal and protective.

Ezra Fits was my boyfriend. We had met officially through the girls. Everyone was freaked out that I loved an older guy, but we were all fine with it. Ezra was one of the best things that had happened to me, and we loved each other dearly. Everyone tells us that we are a perfect match. And I agree. Ezra is absolutely gorgeous. This was because of his looks as well as his personality. He has floppy brown hair and brown eyes that I get constantly lost in. He is an average height. Furthermore, he wears: ripped jeans; thick and cosy jumpers; muddy trainers and sometimes baseball caps. He is also very protective of those he loves and very secretive to those who don't know him very well. Finally, he is mysterious but also funny and fun. He meant the world to me.

"Earth to Aria." Hanna exclaimed, whilst waving a hand in front of my face for emphasis. "We were talking to you."

"Oh, sorry guys, I was daydreaming. Could you repeat the question?" I asked, embarrassed. Everyone sniggered in exasperation.

"We were asking what you were doing last night. Because you're acting distant and mysterious. You look haunted. So tell us the truth, you can trust us." Ezra promised, enclosing my hand in his whilst gazing deeply into my eyes.

I sighed. I didn't think it was that obvious, but I guess I was wrong. They had found out that I was hiding something, and I didn't have the strength to lie to them. Anyway, they knew me too well and weren't completely gullible like Alison. So that's when I decided to tell them everything that I had done and found out about Cimmeria. And about my family's history.

Exhausted, I flopped down on the leather sofa and took a deep breath. Ezra rushed forward and swept me up in his arms. Spencer, however, dashed forward and punched my arm. Hard.

"Oww Spencer, what was that for?" I demanded, moaning whilst rubbing my sore arm.

"That's for not telling us. You could have been hurt! Or killed! And how could you be so stupid? Do you like getting into massive trouble?" Spencer lectured, narrowing her eyes dangerously at me.

Ezra blocked Spencer's next hit and calmly pushed her next to me on the comfortable sofa. He chuckled and straightened; taking charge of the situation.

"Okay, Aria, just to make myself clear, that was a stupid idea. You should have called us. We could have helped. And we are now going to help, whether you like it or not." Ezra began, whilst stopping me from interrupting. "Now, there will be no more visits to Cimmeria. It's too risky. We have to be careful. Aria, can you show us the charm?"

Rolling my eyes at his protectiveness, I nodded in agreement. My hands began to shake slightly as I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the Cimmeria Charm. Everyone gasped in surprise and awe. I smiled at their hilarious reactions. Their jaws were hanging open; and their eyes widened in amazement. I couldn't blame them. The Cimmeria Charm was the most beautiful charm I had ever seen. In the bright light from the lamp, the blue crystal gleamed against the golden metal that entwined them together.

"It's- it's beautiful." Emily whispered in amazement.

"I know, it's impossible. I mean, it was perfectly preserved when I found it, and it had been through a huge fire." I agreed. "But there is something else strange about it. It feels weird. It's like there is hidden evil presence inside of it, and it feels like it's waking up."

Everyone looked shocked and confused at my statement. But that wasn't all they looked shocked about. They were both staring at the charm enclosed in my palm with wide eyes. Worse of all, they looked speechless and completely and utterly petrified. And that terrified me.

"Aria..." Ezra warned. "Aria, drop the charm."

"Oh my god! What is happening?" Hanna exclaimed.

"It's like she's becoming possessed!" Spencer stated.

"Please!" Emily begged, fresh tears streaming down her face.

I was completely confused. I was perfectly fine. Until my eyes suspiciously darted to the charm that lay alone on my palm. I couldn't believe what I saw. I tried to talk, but I choked on the words. I felt numb and paralysed with feat. All the warmth was draining from my body. Worried gazes fell upon me as the charm shook furiously and continued to glow a frightening and dangerous red. Thoughts whirled through my head as I froze expectantly. I was as scared as I had ever remembered being. I could physically feel something evil inside of me. My body completely shut down as the unnatural spirit won and swirled from the charm and in through my open mouth. My vision blurred. The last thing I remember before passing out was worry. And fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Everything felt hazy and distant, like a dream. To me, it felt like a nightmare. I didn't know where I was going. I could barely remember myself as I was marched through the surrounding darkness. Everything felt surreal. Impossible. I was heading towards the unknown, and I wasn't even moving. It felt like someone else had barged inside of me and taken over. It felt like I wasn't in control of my own body. I could feel an evil and dangerous presence inside of me. And that was when I knew I was possessed.

As I sleepily trudged through my mysterious surroundings, I tried to move. I tried to escape. But it was no use. My hands barely twitched as I tried to hold them up with as much force as I could. My legs continued to move one in front of the other automatically. I couldn't even speak. Not even a yelp escaped my lips as I tried to yell as loud as I could. The only thing I had control over was my eyes. Therefore, I could see everything.

I knew I was in the woods, and that it was dark. Too dark. No stars filled the sky and the moon only gave off a slight eerie glow. I could feel branches scratch against my skin and tear away flesh, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The unmistakable smell of damp and moss flared my nostrils. All I could hear was the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves. In the distance, I could see the faint outline of a house. As I emerged towards the distance, my breath caught in my throat. Panic started to fill me mind. Because I now knew where I was, and I wanted to be anywhere else but here. I was heading towards Cimmeria.

Cimmeria loomed over me, and I had to strain my eyes to see the disintegrating turrets that stood watching over the deep, dark woods. By now, I had given up trying to escape the evil clutches of the haunted spirit, and was grudgingly stood on Cimmeria's crumbling front steps. Mechanically, my hand reached out to touch the rusty doorknob, as slow as a snail. Seconds later, my numb hand closed around the foggy doorknob. My hand heaved open the heavy door. I heard a satisfying click as the ancient door creaked open on its rusty hinges. A loud thud echoed through the night as the door collided with the weak wall. Before I knew what was happening, my aching feet marched my inside the mystical house. And then everything went dark and I could no longer see.

Dark. It was so dark. Frantically, my eyes darted around the chilly room; hoping that they would fine light. But they never did. I was alone with my anxious thoughts- and of course the secretive and strange spirit. It was then that I really started to panic. It was then that I realised the devastating thought that no one would come and rescue me. Or so I thought.

All of a sudden, an unexpected and noisy yell filled the air. After that, the door smacked hard against the wall. Light appeared inside and blinded me. Freezing air gushed inside and slapped me in the face. Violently shaking, I scanned the doorway for my saviours. Even with the blinding light of a dozen flashlights, I struggled to make out the shadows looming in the doorway. From what I could tell, they looked frightened and nervous. I could finally identify them as a teenage boy and girl; with a man and women behind them, holding a little girl close to them. I tugged at my memory- trying to find out who they were- however it was no use. I could hardly remember anything. Or anyone.

Eventually, after minutes of frantically trying to remember my heroes, I let my mind rest. All of the mysterious figures were gradually edging closer to me. I seemed to be able to see everything in slow-motion. I could feel the immense and sharp pain flow through my tired body. The aching in my legs turned to strong pain. I was wildly shaking; even though I wasn't cold. Sweat dripped of my hands and face, and I thought I felt my blood boil. My memories all came flooding back to me all at once. I could remember everything. It felt like I was being released and was free. Suddenly, all the pain immediately stopped and I saw glowing red smoke come gushing out of my mouth. Energy drained from my body and I felt weak and faint. My vision swam and everything looked blurry and disorientated. My legs gave way under me and I fell crashing to the dirty floor. My head smacked the hard floor and darkness engulfed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8:_**

 **Aria POV:**

"Aria! Aria, please wake up." A deep voice cried.

My eyelids were tightly glued shut. Forming them to open, I winced at the intense pain that shot through my entire body. My head was pounding as loud as a lion. Groaning, I pushed myself up, only to feel a war and familiar hand entwine around mine. Carefully, the stranger hauled me gently to my feet and held me close to his chest. As a result, I could hear the steady and comforting beating of their heart. I lifted my gaze upwards and my eyes met the sparkling brown eyes of my hero. He looked awfully familiar. That was the moment when realisation clicked into place.

"Ezra...what's happening?" I mumbled, whilst peeking over his shoulder at the figures nervously swaying behind him.

Relieved, the blurry figures took and steady step towards me. I immediately recognised them as my family, and the people I loved most in the world. Alison, Carter, Amelia and the girls were grinning from my joyful face. Shoving Ezra's arms away, I dashed over to them and fell in their arms. Steaming tears were streaming down my face. I was so happy to see them (and by their expressions), they were also pleased to see me. Spencer signed in relief, Emily wiped tears from her cheeks and Hanna squealed in happiness and swept me up in her arms, exclaiming how happy she is that I am ok. Alison's eyes were widened in rage, but there were also signs of relief.

"Aria, don't think you're not in trouble. What were you thinking sneaking out of your room? You were grounded! What happened to you? You could have been-" Alison raged, however abruptly stopped when Carter shook his head at her, signalling her to stop ranting.

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled my apologies. By now I was used to apologising, as I always seemed to be getting into trouble. Actually, trouble seemed to find me wherever I went.

"What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was not being able to control my own body as it headed towards Cimmeria. And now that I think about it, what are you doing here? " I interrogated, my mind ready to explode at all the confusion.

"We got worried. You didn't seem yourself. It was like you were possessed: your eyes were glowing red; you were awfully pale, you kept shaking and you looked almost...evil." Spencer informed, shuddering at the terrible memory.

"So when you left, Ezra called Alison and Carter. We all followed you here. Then you passed out on the floor, and here we are." Emily finished.

Possessed. I was possessed. An unnatural and evil spirit had taken over my body; my mind and my memories... and it had let me here. To Cimmeria. Questions tugged at my mind. Why? Why was I here? What was the evil spirit? Why was it doing this?

"Earth to Aria! We need to get out of here. Now." Alison commanded, hauling Amelia to the ground.

Amelia raced towards me, grinning from ear to ear. She leaped into my arms and gripped me with all her might. She snuggled into my chest, murmuring how much she loved me; and begging me to never go anywhere alone again. I knew then that I never would. Never.

"Come on. We need to leave. Everyone stick together." Ezra ordered, navigating me towards the deadly door.

That was the moment when everything went wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9:_**

 **Aria POV:**

We were just about to leave- and never return- when something stopped us. We were so close to being free; only seconds away from a normal life. Nevertheless, fate and destiny were never fond of me, and they know how to destroy everything. I was moments away from turning the dirty doorknob. However, that was when the door expectantly slammed shut on its corroded hinges. A loud thus echoed through the atmosphere. Everything went dark. One by one, the flashlights flickered off. Gasps of surprise was the only thing to be heard. Blindly, I stumbled through the darkness, until I felt a hand snake around my wrist. Surprised, a scream escaped my lips.

"Aria, it's okay. It's only me." Ezra comforted in my ear.

"What happened? The door shut by itself." Hanna exclaimed, whilst Alison squeezed Carter's hand and pulled a shaking Amelia closer to her chest.

"It's the spirit. It has to be." I explained, grabbing a hold of Ezra, Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"We just need to get out of here before- " Emily begged, before she was interrupted.

An evil and disturbing laugh filled the air. It was deep and threatening. Everyone frantically searched for where the noise was coming from. It took us a while to realise that it was coming from the charm. Yelling, I yanked the charm from my pocket and chucked it at the floor. It was glowing a bright and eerie red, instead of its calm and beautiful blue.

Mysterious voices floated from the creepy charm. Disturbing and desperate voices. Voices from history. Thunder boomed above us, and lightening flashed in the dark sky. Everyone slowly backed away from the dangerous charm. Amelia was trembling and whimpering in my arms. Emily was crying hysterically in Hanna's chest, whilst Spencer stood frozen in shock. Alison looked anxious and petrified as she gripped Carter's hand as hard as she could. Me, though, I was amazed; though obviously frightened at the unusual charm.

"We need to go! Everyone split up in groups and find an exit!" Spencer instructed, yelling to be heard over the voices. "Yell if you find anything, or if anything goes wrong."

Nodding, everyone separated and sprinted away. Ezra, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Amelia and I dashed up the creaky staircase, whilst Alison and Carter headed towards what looked like an ancient dining room. Panting and gasping for breath, I leaned against the hollow wall of the landing. Ezra stared at me with a worried expression. Silently, he lifted Amelia from my arms and handed her to Spencer. Sensing my panic, Ezra swept me into his arms, whispering comforting words into my ear. He instructed me to take deep breaths as he pressed his warm body heat against mine. Within moments, my panic had subsided and my breathing was gradually returning to normal. Ezra's hands squeezed mine. During that moment, I was truly happy. Everything that was happening slipped my mind. It was just me and Ezra... until a distraught scream echoed through the air.

Shoving Ezra away in surprise, I wildly scanned our surroundings, but no one different was there. Without a second thought, I sprinted down the disintegrating stairs, and towards the horrible scream. Ezra was yelling behind me, as they tried to catch up to me. I disobeyed his instructions, and raced towards the source of the scream. My mind was wandering, and I couldn't focus on anything but the terrible scream- because I knew who it belonged to... and I couldn't let anything happen to her. She was in danger. Alison was in danger.

Bursting into the rundown dining room, my eyes widened in shock. My legs buckled, causing me to tumble to the floor with a smack. Tears of rage sprung in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My body started violently shaking as I crawled towards the destruction. A sob caught in my throat and I started screaming as loud as I could. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. Deep down- however- I knew that it was. It was that moment that my life changed into a nightmare. Blood was everywhere. Lifeless, the pale body was sprawled on the hard floor; her eyes fluttering shut. Scarlet blood was gushing out of the stab wound, and was creating a puddle on the rotten floorboards. Dead. She was dead. Alison had been murdered... by Carter.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Carter was looming above Alison with an evil smirk plastered on his drained face. Dark circles were under his glowing red eyes. His blood stained hands were clutching a sharp knife, which was dripping with bright red blood. He wasn't himself. Why would he have killed the woman he loved? There was only one explanation- he was possessed.

Just then, Ezra, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Amelia came bursting into the room. They were all sweaty and exhausted. Their eyes widened as they took in the scene: Alison's limp body; the possessed Carter; and then me weeping over Alison's body. Silently, Ezra slowly edged closer to me, until I could feel his hand gently prising mine away from Alison and Carter.

"No! Let me go! I have to stay with Alison!" I cried hysterically.

"Aria, come on. I'm sorry... but she's dead. We have to go." Spencer argued, whilst Ezra tugged harder at my shaking hand.

"She can't be dead! She can't be!" I screeched, sobbing violently on Ezra's chest.

"Everything will be okay Aria, we promise." Hanna comforts.

"We just need to go now. Please?" Emily pleads.

Soothingly, Ezra directed me away from Alison and over to the doorway. He whispered reassuring words into my ear. Struggling, I tried to release Ezra's grip on my hand, so I could consequently go to Alison. Maybe I could still save her. Nevertheless, Ezra just tightened his grip and led me to where Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Amelia were hovering in the hall. Amelia was weeping on Spencer's shoulder. Everyone had tears brimming in her glassy eyes. Tired and weak, I let my body weight sag onto Ezra. I let him drag me away. It was too late to save Alison. She was dead. As I gazed back over Ezra's shoulder, I gasped in surprise. Carter was gone. He had escaped.

"Ezra…Carter... he's gone!" I explained in panic.

"We need to go before he catches us." Ezra urged.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Amelia whimpered from where she was nuzzled into Spencer's chest. Taking charge, Ezra led us all out to the hall. We still hadn't seen Carter by the time we got to the front door. Thankfully, all the voices had stopped, however the charm was still glowing an eerie red. It was the same colour that Carter's eyes had turned when he had murdered Alison. As fast as we possibly could, we all sprinted to the broken door- only to find someone blocking our path. It didn't take us long to realise the person was Carter.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Ezra roughly pushed us all behind him, blocking us from any harm. Amelia was clutching Spencer's hand and was whimpering into her chest. Emily looked the most scared I had ever seen her, whilst Hanna looked confused. Ezra looked anxious and determined. On the other hand, I was enraged and I wanted revenge for Alison's murder.

"How could you? She was going to be your wife! And you killed her!" I yelled at Carter, stepping forward and trying to reach him.

Ezra grabbed my waist and shoved me behind him. Carter smiled and took a threatening step towards us. He menacingly reached forward- and before we knew what was happening- he had roughly grabbed Amelia and held her close to his chest. Still smiling, he lifted the knife up to her arm, and scraped it against her skin. Amelia screamed in agony as blood dripped from the wound in her arm. 

"Amelia! You let her go!" I hissed, rushing forwards until I was staring straight into Carter's glowing red eyes that burned like fire. Ezra quickly yanked me away, but I pushed him back.

"I said let her go! Have me instead!" I spat.

Grinning, Carter shoved Amelia away and into Spencer's outstretched arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Spencer wrapping her jacket around her wounds, and Ezra glaring at Carter. 

"Go! Just go, now!" I ordered the girls. We're right behind you!"

"What? No way. He will kill you!" Hanna exclaims.

"Aria just come on!" Emily begs.

"Aria…this is too dangerous." Spencer states.

"Please just go!" I plead, desperate.

Seeing my determination, Spencer hauled Amelia into her arms and ran as fast as a cheetah out of the open door and into the night. Carter took a menacing step towards me, until I could feel his ragged breath on my tingling arms. I took a shaky, deep breath as he lifted the stained knife right in front of my distraught face. Ezra growled and sprang forward, pushing me protectively behind him.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I demanded, glaring dangerously at Carter.

"I shall tell you, but you need to listen carefully." Carter began, enjoying the attention. "First of all, my name is Ian Thomas. And I am Charlottes DiLaurentis' step-brother."

I gasped in surprise, and Ezra's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"How can you be alive?" I asked curiously.

"I am dead. I died in the fire that night. But my spirit lived on. All of my evil and hatred survived in the Cimmeria Charm, and it was stronger than ever." Carter revealed, laughing deeply at our shock.

"But why are you killing my family?" I questioned, outraged at how he thought that this situation was funny.

"Oh, sweet little Aria, that is simple. It's because I hate you. I despise all of your family. I had vowed that I would take revenge on all surviving ancestors of Charlotte DiLaurentis, for all the pain she caused me." Carter answered, taking another threatening step towards us.

"So you killed my parents?" I screamed, furious.

"Why yes, I did. Rachel and Sylvian Montgomery had found the charm hidden in the attic, and had accidentally awoken me. When I realised who they were, I made them kill each other." Carter laughed, watching humorously as I growled in anger. "And now I will kill you both."

Quickly, Ezra grabbed my hand and navigated me towards the crumbling door. However, I knew that I had to get rid of Ian's spirit, otherwise others would be in danger. Without thinking, I pushed away from Ezra and dashed to where the charm was lying on the cold floor. I yanked it up of the floor and let it dangle in between my fingertips. Ian was now running towards me, twisting the knife in the air in front of me.

"Aria! What are you doing?" Ezra demanded. "We need to go!"

Ignoring him, I glared directly at Carter.

"If I'm right, then this holds all of your power. So if I'm right again, if I accidentally dropped it, then you shall die. Just like my parents and sister did." I threatened.

Carter was running faster, and I thought that I would get away with it. It thought that I would be faster, but I was wrong. Before I could crush the charm, Carter had reached me. Ezra stood frozen in the spot and Carter lunged at my legs, the bloody knife glistening. Screaming, I tried to back away from him. I was too late. The rusty knife was plunged deep into my right leg. I gasped in pain and screamed as loud as I could. I crumbled onto the floor in a heap. Deep red blood was flowing freely from the wound, and it wouldn't stop. Pain throbbed in my leg and tears streamed down my shocked face. Carter laughed evilly as I did the only thing I could. Gritting my teeth in pain, I yanked the Cimmeria charm and crushed it under my palm.

"That's for my parents and Alison." I spat, whimpering and wincing as the blood continued to flow.

Carter was hunched over in agony and crashed to the floor. The Cimmeria Charm lay scattered in tiny pieces on the rotten floorboards.

This all happened in a matter of seconds. As soon as the knife was plunged into me, Ezra gasped and ran over to me, watching as Carter screamed in aging and disappeared. Flames burst from the remains of the crystal.

"Aria! Oh my god Aria!" Ezra rambled. "I am so sorry. I should have done something. This is all my fault…"

"Ezra! This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Just stop talking and help me! We need to get out of here." I ordered.

Ezra finally sprang to action. He ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and gently wrapped it around my leg. I yelled at the pain and wept into him. He wiped away my tears and helped me to stand up. As soon as I put pressure onto my leg, I screamed and fell back to the floor.

"Aria I'm sorry! But we have to leave, the building is going to be set on fire soon." Ezra apologised.

"Okay but be careful. Please, it hurts too much." I winced.

Signing, Ezra bent down and hauled me into his arms. He shifted me so that I was comfortable and started to sprint as fast and carefully as he could into the mysterious forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Bright flames danced in the night sky as they burst out of the cracked windows. Shattered glass whizzed through the air. The strong smell of smoke and burning filled my nostrils. Furious flames crackled and leaped into the sky. My eyes stung and watered. Smoke was carried by the breeze and enclosed around us. I coughed and spluttered, the smoke clogging my lungs.

"Aria, we need to find the others." Ezra informed, running away from Cimmeria.

Helplessly, I watched as fire consumed Cimmeria. I felt a pang of sadness, mostly because Cimmeria was my home. It had been my home since I was born. It had been my family's home for centuries, and now it was being destroyed by fire, for the second time. Now, however, I knew that it would stay in ruins.

Panting, Ezra continued to sprint through the creepy woods, hunting for Amelia and the girls. All was silent. Not even an owl hooted. Everything was dark, and I therefore had to trust Ezra to carry me to safety. I could still smell burning as trees scraped against my skin and tangled themselves in my hair. After ten more minutes of searching, we still couldn't find them. We were just about to give up when my head collided with a heavy branch. A sharp pain began and my vision started to swim. Black spots blurred my vision and I winced in pain, trying to stay conscious.

"Aria, are you alright? I'm really sorry." Ezra question, looking guilty.

"Yeah, it's okay. But we need to go before I lose too much blood" I ordered.

All of a sudden, shadows emerged from the darkness and darted towards us. As they came into view, I was relieved to see that it was Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Amelia.

"Oh my god, we found you! What happened to Cimmeria?" Hanna quizzed, her gaze sweeping over me. "And what happened to Aria?"

"Aria! You're bleeding! What happened? Are you okay?" Emily gasped.

"We will tell you later. Right now, we need to get home." Ezra instructed, navigating the way through the frightening woods.

"That doesn't look good. We need to get her to a hospital." Spencer instructed.

As we made our way grudgingly back home, I thought over everything that had happened. And I was just thankful that it was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13:_**

 **Aria POV:**

Walking. We were still walking after an hour. Well they were walking, I was being carried. You are probable thinking why we didn't just call an ambulance, well the answer is simple. We had no service. None at all. Plus, the bleeding had finally stopped, but that unfortunately didn't stop the immense pain. I kept getting pitying and anxious glances as I continued to cry in pain. However, my luck soon came back as I saw buildings in the distance. I had personally never been so happy to see buildings in my entire life.

"We are nearly there!" Hanna grinned. "Finally it feels like we have been walking forever!"

"Hanna it wasn't that long!" Emily laughed.

"Guys, focus. We need to get to a hospital quickly." Spencer informed. "Aria's leg could get infected."

I signed quietly to myself. I really just wanted to go home, curl up in a ball, and cry. Too much had happened today, and I was more concerned with the death of my family than my stupid leg.

"Amy, baby, are you okay?" I fretted, looking at Amelia cry silently in Spencer's arms.

"I miss Ali, and mum and dad. I just want them back!" She whimpers. "And my arm hurts."

"So do I, I am so sorry darling but it will get better. I will never leave you. I promise." I comfort.

Amelia flashes me a small smile, which I return.

We kept heading towards the looming buildings when it happened. My bad luck came back and the stupidest but most deadly thing happened. As Ezra was walking with me in his arms, his foot collided with a rock and he tumbled over. As he crashed down onto the grounds, I fell forward and landed heavily on a sharp object. I looked down and saw that I have landed on a sharp piece of metal. Well, more precisely, my leg had landed on the piece of metal. My bad leg. I screamed in agony as the wound reopened and blood came gushing out again. Deep red blood flooded down my leg and an intense and burning pain shot up it.

"Aria! I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, it was an accident. Oh my god, you're bleeding heavily! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Ezra panicked.

"Ezra it isn't your fault. Calm down!" Spencer reassured, clutching a scared Amelia.

"Aria?" Emily bent down to my level. "Guys, I think she needs an ambulance!"

"No, I'm fine, just a bit faint…" I started.

"You are not fine! I think the metal hit a vein." Spencer interrupted.

"Guys, I have signal! I'm calling an ambulance." Hanna shrieked.

As Hanna was calling an ambulance, Ezra was griping my hand tightly as I wept in pain. Amelia was shaking whilst Spencer was comforting her. Emily was pale and distraught, and everyone kept sharing worrying glances with each other. As the blood kept gushing out, I felt my face go pale and I was shaking. I felt faint and weak as I helplessly watched the blood run out of my leg. Black spots clouded my vision as my eyes swam. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness.

"I don't feel so good…" I told everyone, as my eyes fluttered shut and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14:_**

 **Ezra POV:**

Damn it, I thought to myself as I helplessly watched Aria slip into unconsciousness. I sat frozen in shock as everyone around started to panicky. All I could think about was my poor Aria, and how this was all my thought. If I could have stopped Carter from stabbing Aria, the she wouldn't be in this amount of pain. It was my fault that the wound reopened, if only I wasn't so clumsy and was looking where I was going. I couldn't live with myself if I caused her pain, or worse, if she died and I never go to saw her again. As I was wallowing in self-pity, the faint sounds of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. I immediately got up and screamed to the others, who were relieved. As the ambulance pulled up, I kissed Aria's pale cheek. Uniformed people climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards us.

"What are your names and what happened?" A women asked as people were gently placing Aria's limb body onto a stretcher and wheeling her into the ambulance.

"My name is Ezra Fitz, and this is Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Amelia Montgomery." I explained, pointing to each of them in turn. "The victim's name is Aria Montgomery. We were walking through thru woods when we were attacked and almost robbed. Aria refused and the attacked stabbed her leg. They ran away before we could stop them, and they were wearing masks."

I smiled to myself, satisfied with the quick lie I came up with. The girls nodded their approval. As the women explained that we could all go in the ambulance as we didn't have a car, I rushed to Aria's side and grabbed her weak hand. I whispered comforting words as the girls clambered in next to me, and we sped away to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15:_**

 **Ezra POV:**

We have been waiting for 2 hours. For the whole time, I have been going over what happened, and becoming angry that I didn't stop it. If she didn't make it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It was all my fault. I hung my head in my hands and wept, whilst Spencer was occupying Amelia, who had stitches running up her arm. Hanna and Emily were trying to stay awake by making each other laugh. None of us had seen Aria since she got here, and we didn't know any news, which was killing me inside. The girls assured me that she would be fine, but all I needed now was her to be awake. She had been immediately put into surgery and we were awaiting news.

Just then, a stressed and tired doctor called out Aria's name.

"Is she okay? Can we see her yet?" I rambled, quickly walking over to the doctor.

"Aria is fine. She is out of surgery and is sleeping. The knife had hit a major vein, and it had almost collapsed. She had lost a lot of blood so we and to give her a blood transfusion. She will have permanent problems, and will need crutches for at least 6 weeks. However, she is very lucky she survived and there is no life threatening injuries. You can wait for her to wake up."

I signed in relief as the girls shed happy tears. I raced to her room without waiting for anyone. My heart broke as I saw her limb body laying lifelessly on the hospital bed. She had a tube coming out of her arm and her right leg was bandaged up and propped on a pillow. Silently, I walked over and sat down, taking her weak hand in mine. No one else was here, so I guess everyone was giving us some private time together.

"Aria, I know that you can't hear me but I need to say this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't live without you. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I am so sorry that I failed you. It was all my fault. I want you to know that I love everything about you: your smile that cheers everyone up; the way you always give people hope; how you always protect those you love; and many more. I am truly sorry for your loss, and I will help you to grieve. I will always be by your side and I will never leave you. I promise. You are my soul mate. I love you Aria Montgomery." I confessed, pouring my heart out.

I was sure that she was asleep, but I was wrong. I did not hear her wake up, but as soon as I finished she was smiling and had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open, and she said the words that mean everything to me. I knew as soon as she said it that everything was going to be okay, and that our future was bright.

"I love you too Ezra Fitz. And I will always love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16:_**

 **Aria POV:**

"Stupid crutches!" I complained, throwing them down in frustration.

If there is one thing I truly hate, it is crutches. I miss walking freely without having to hop. It is much easier to walk normally, but because of my stupid leg I had no choice. It had been 2 weeks since the accident, and I still hadn't recovered. My leg still hurt like hell and every time unwound try to walk it would hurt even more. I had a huge bandage on my leg, and stitches running up it, and when they were off, they would leave a scar that would not fade away. Like me pain, they were a constant reminder of the hell that I've been through.

"Here let me help you. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Ezra reached down and handed them to me, then guided me over to the sofa.

I gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you and took in my surroundings. Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all talking amongst themselves and laughing. They had been amazing since the accident, and helped me with whatever I needed. They would comfort me over Alison and my parents, and they would always listen to me talk. But best of all, they would help me to laugh and have fun. Ezra had been truly amazing and I couldn't be more thankful. He helped me to walk and with everyday life. He looked after Amelia and I. But mostly, he would comfort me when I was missing Alison and my parents. He would make me feel better, and he made me feel loved, and not alone.

"Aria! Are you okay?" Amelia bounded up to me and leapt onto the sofa next to me, then placed herself onto my lap.

She looked worriedly up at me, her eyes full of fear.

"I'm okay baby. Are you okay?" I wondered.

The whole incident had been hard on Amelia. She was still grieving over the death of Amelia and she missed our parents greatly. She didn't truly understand, and had a very traumatic experience. Her arm was bandaged, and the cut was stitched up. She didn't mind though, she spent most of the time by me, making me feel better.

"I miss Ali, mum and dad." She admitted, tears running down her face. "Promise you won't leave me."

"Amy, I do to, but we will get through this. We will remember them for the amazing people that they were and support each other. I promise I will never leave you. You will always have me with you. I will look after you forever. I love you baby." I cried.

"I love you too Aria." She cried, snuggling into my crest.

That was the moment that I knew that everything would be okay. No matter what would happen we would always have each other. And we will love each other forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Epilogue:_**

 **Aria POV:**

It has been a year since the Cimmeria charm and its curse. A year since Alison's death. None of us had really recovered. It would take longer for me to accept that she was actually gone forever- and that she was never coming back. I miss Alison with all of my heart, but I know that my life has to continue. Ezra, Spencer, Hanna and Emily helped Amelia and I to mourn and grieve Alison, just like we grieved our parents.

Amelia had the toughest time of us all. She had been through too many distressing and horrible experiences for an 8 year old. She has stitches up her right arm, a reminder of all she has been through. I tell her that it's a battle scar, and that battle scars are a reminder of how brave you have been. Of how much you have survived. We all helped her after her traumatic experience, and she is now the happy and carefree girl we all treasure and love.

I am, on the other hand, still recovering. That incident will be with me for the rest of my life. We all thought that I would get better from the accident, but we were wrong. Even though it was just a cut, it had hit a major vein and caused it to collapse. I had to have surgery as the wound got infected by the rusty knife. I also had stitches going up my leg, and I had to use crutches for 6 weeks to let it heal. The doctors said that I was lucky to be alive. I am finally not using crutches any more, however I can't walk too far or strain my leg too much, otherwise it hurts like hell. I am thankful to be alive, unlike Alison and my parents.

Ezra, Spencer, Hanna and Emily had ended up moving out to live with Amelia and I in Alison's and Carter's flat. It was hard first of all, due to the fact that everything reminded me of Alison; and of what had happened. We all enjoy living together and we look out for one another. None of us will forget what had happened, we just try and remember happy memories.

I am now 17 years old. Mine and Ezra's relationship is stronger than ever, and that is all thanks to Ian. The girls and I are inseparable, after everything that has happened we don't want to let each other go. I try to be a good sister to Amelia, as I know that I am the only family she has left. And I plan to never let her go.

As I wander through Cimmeria's mysterious woods, the sun shines and glitters on the leaves that hung precariously on the curving mangled trees. Heat beats down on me and I squint from the blinding sunlight. I march through the woods until I am standing in front of Cimmeria's ruins. Blackened rubble lays in heaps on the ground. The faint smell of burning lingers in the surrounding air. Among the shattered glass, I can see the remains of the Cimmeria Charm. The once beautiful blue crystal is now cracked and dusty. Moreover, the once golden metal lays singed and forgotten. As I glance at the charm, I think about everything that I had lost. Of everyone that I had lost.

As I turned to leave, I stopped in my tracks. A faint whisper floated from the remains of the charm.

"I will return."


End file.
